


If I die, I’m haunting you first

by SweetRoyalty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logince - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Teenagers, cursing, implied moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoyalty/pseuds/SweetRoyalty
Summary: Roman is pinning on Logan and Virgil can't take it anymore(Request from Tumblr)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	If I die, I’m haunting you first

\- Urgh, I can’t keep up with your stupid pinning, just go talk to him already!

\- Are you CRAZY?? – Roman asked lowering his voice and getting closer to his best friend – Logan is simply impossible to get through! No one ever talks to him and he closes himself to everyone! There is just NO WAY I can talk to him, he’ll think I’m just another stupid jock trying to make fun of him! He won’t take me seriously.

Virgil angrily raised his left eyebrow to him.

\- Roman Prince, are you kidding? You made me go through all that dramatic shit with Patton and now you’re all worried out because you can’t talk to Logan Yerkes? Look! – Virgil pointed to where the over-distracted nerd was – He’s right there, hair licked back, fixing his glasses like it’s going to fall any minute even though he just fixed that, taking another bite of toast with that jelly he always brings from home-

\- Do you really need to narrate everything he’s doing? – Roman covered his blushing face wishing for the bell to ring earlier with no success.

\- Yes, because you do that all the time on loop and because it makes you look more stupid than usual. Anyway OHHHHH would you look at thaaaaat, he’s reading that dramatic theater thing book that you like

\- You mean, Hamlet?

\- Yeah, this shit

\- You know Hamlet! Why did you called it like that??

\- I know exactly what I said. Anyway, this is the PERFECT time for you to go there and talk to him. Say that you enjoy it or whatever. Look, I’m the most anxious mess that you probably know, if I could do this I’m pretty sure that you also can.

\- Easier said than done – Roman said burying his face on the table – And you had my help so I have half of the credit for you being able to talk with Patton.

Virgil then stared at Roman, looked back at Logan and gave his friend the meaniest smile he could give.

\- Aaaalright, then! Gimme a sec – Virgil got up from the table and went to Logan’s direction, making the jock panic

\- Wait! Virgil, what are you doing?? – he tried to grab the emo’s arm but it was too late.

\- This is sweet revenge, Princey – the emo whispered making his way to Logan’s table and at this point Roman simply picked up his cellphone and tried to pretend there was anything happening.

Sometimes he lifted his eyes to peek on what was happening. He could see Virgil pointing at Logan’s book and his head nodding in response. After a few seconds he looked again and saw Virgil pointing at him instead so he lowered his head as fast as he could and never looked up again.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Virgil came back with is hands on the pocket of his hoodie, keeping up with his mean smile.

\- And karma is a bitch – he whispered at the blushing mess.

\- Virge, if I die you can bet all your My Chemical Romance CDs you’ll be the first one I’m haunting – he said, making Virgil chuckle

\- He said you seem to be… Ahem… _“Quite intriguing and nice to be with… And ahn… a little bit attractive too”_ – he said trying his best to impersonate Logan’s voice, even the way he cleared his throat at the end – He’d love to talk with you about Shakespeare, so go on.

Roman took a deep breath and looked at Logan, who was probably looking at him because he moved his head quickly to the books direction. Roman smiled at his friend, whispered a small _“thank you”_ and made his way to his table.


End file.
